Chaos with the Cullens
by TwihardNerd
Summary: The Cullens learn an important lesson : NEVER let Emmett get bored...


**I own nothing…**

**Ok so one lunchtime my two friends Alli and Steph got bored, they came up with this idea. Alli and I wrote out the story. Please R&R to tell us if you liked it.**

**If it's in italics, it's either a vision or thoughts. **

Emmett's POV

Soccer, Independence Day, Cricket, Secret Garden, Lost. 65 channels and not one good thing on…what can I do? I know!

_Edward come wrestle._

'No, I'm reading Wuthering Heights. Leave me alone!'

_Pansy._

'I am not.' Edward hissed.

'Jasper, come wrestle!'

'No Emmett, you already lost!'

'Fine then.'

Maybe I should see what the girls are doing. I ran up the stairs and opened Alice's door. Only to find Alice and Rose lying on the bed, with fashion magazines sprawled around them, screaming hysterically over a pair of shoes. Even I'm not that desperate.

--

It's good to be out of the house, but it eased my boredom for all but 5 seconds.

What am I going to do now? I contemplated starting a fight with the werewolves but I knew Carlisle would be pissed. Bella's house was close-by, maybe I could wrestle her. Just then my phone vibrated, I checked the I.D and picked up.

'Not a chance.'

'But…Bu-'

'No!'

Dial tone

Just like Edward, always ruins my fun. I ran deeper into the forest, if only there was some way to provoke Jasper or Edward.

Just then I heard the nasally voice of Lauren Mallory. She gave me the perfect idea.

--

Ok, so now on to my genius plan!

I looked around Wal-Mart, searching through the aisles 'till I found it. Beautiful! They had just restocked. I filled my trolley up to the brim. I don't think that's enough but the shelves were empty. As I was walking out towards the register, something caught my eye. Awesome! It was a freesia scented one, perfect for Edward! I could only find one though, how strange, but it was just enough for him.

I threw it into the trolley but it was so full it fell out and took three others with it. I picked up the four precious items and dumped them at the cash register. I unloaded half of the trolley; the rest wouldn't fit and looked up to see the checkout chick giving me a weird look. I tried my best at an Edward-esque smile and she blushed, just like Bella!

'Um, do you have anymore out back? I don't know if that's enough.'

The weird look came back again.

'I think we have some out back. How much more do you need?'

'Another trolley full at least!'

--

It had taken two and a half trolley full's to fill the Wrangler, but it was finally done. There was just enough room for me to drive. I smiled now to put my plan in motion.

--

Phase one of the plan was over. Now on to phase two.

I run up the stairs and open the door to Carlisle's study. Jasper was on the floor against the wall, Edward was in the chair, both were reading.

'Guys come down stairs you gotta see this!'

--

Edwards POV

I was reading one of Carlisles new medical books, trying to pass time until Bella came over, when Emmett comes bursting through the door like an excited 5 year old.

'Guys come down stairs you gotta see this!'

We followed him to the lounge where he disappeared behind the door. He was blocking his thoughts, never a good sign. Jasper gave me a confused look and I shrugged. Cautiously I opened the door.

The room was covered in shaving cream; shaving cream angels lined the floor. Emmett stood proudly in the middle of the room smiling, hands behind his back. In one quick motion he was in front of us, cans at the ready, sprayed us both in the face with cream -_Freesia for Eddie-_ and took off up the stairs.

_--_

Alice's POV

_-Rosalie walks into the hallway with shaving cream in her hair._

"_EMMETT!"-_

"What?" Rosalie asked when I laughed.

"Oh, just Bella's bachelorette party, the usual." I lied, I wanted to see this.

Next thing I knew Emmett burst through the doors, a can of shaving cream in each hand and sprayed us both in our hair, rubbed it in, and then he disappeared again.

Rosalie screamed and ran out into the hallway.

"EMMETT!"

--

Bella's POV

As I pulled up the Cullen driveway, I could hear laughter. Smiling to myself, I cut the engine, got out the car, walked up to the door and pushed it open. My mouth hit the floor as soon as I saw the interior of the usually spotless mansion. Somehow, they had gotten shaving cream everywhere, in a house where nobody shaves! Trying to be careful I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, I should have known what would happen. I slipped on the shaving cream but just before I hit the floor, Edwards cool arms wrapped around me, keeping me upright.

'Silly Bella.' He laughed.

'Edward, eat this!' Emmett yelled, in the next second Edward and I were both on the floor, the front door was open and Esme was caked in shaving cream.

The look on Emmett's face was priceless. He looked like a little 5 year old, caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

'Oh crap!' Emmett groaned, before running, full speed, up the stairs.


End file.
